Big Brother 19: Glee Edition
by GrrGrak
Summary: The story is set in the Big Brother house. Watch as the 14 house guests fight to win the 500,000 prize. Experience show mances, backstabbing, fun shenanigans and true genuine love. Most original characters are featured. Some others may pop up every now and then.


**Big Brother: Glee Edition**

 ** _Author Note: Hellooooooooo :) I'm not a writer of any kind lol So please don't expect this to be as good as some of the other amazing pics on this site and others. This is just for fun. I don't own any of the characters and I have used some of Julie Chen's words from the show Big Brother. Anything in Italics does not belong to me! Thanks Guys :)_**

 _"In just a few moments a whole new group of houseguests will embark on the craziest summer vacation ever. Because they will be locked in this house for 3 months. Completely isolated and cut off from the outside world these strangers will be under constant surveillance as these cameras, and microphones capture their every move. One by one most of the houseguests will get a one way ticket home empty handed but for the last house guest standing this summer getaway will end with the half million dollar grand prize. So fasten your seat belts. Because this summer is guaranteed to be one bumpy ride! Welcome to…Big Brother!"_

 ** _*cue Big Brother theme music*_**

 _"Now we can't begin this Season of Big Brother without meeting our houseguests so let's get started!"_

The screen shows a tall blonde woman enter what looks like a school office. Looking down she notices the gold key on her desk, picking it up she nods. "Outstanding. Lucky for you bozos I'm already packed and ready. Let's get the show on the road." she snaps her fingers pointing down at her bag she walks back out of the room.

The camera switches to a college campus where cheerleader Quinn Fabray is chosen…

A New York cafe Rachel Berry is shown screaming up and down in joy…

Mercedes Jones is handed her key at a small recording studio in Los Angeles…

Tina Cohen-Change is handed her key before disembarking her bus at Asian Camp…

Will Schuester finds his key tucked into his favourite sweater vest in his home in Lima, Ohio…

Kurt Hummel is handed his key in class at Parsons, The New School For Design…

Mike Chang receives his key by his dance partner…

Artie Abrams slides into the shot with his key in hand…

Santana Lopez smirks as she lounges on the beach swinging her gold key back and forth…

Brittany S. Pierce waves happily at the camera, her cat Lord Tubbington glares at the camera…

Finn Hudson barrels into the shot as he's tackled to the ground by his teammates and then is shown his key…

Followed by his best friend/team mate Noah Puckerman who is immediately censored as he begins to celebrate…

And finally Sam Evans flashes the camera a big smile as he finds his key in between his comic collection…

The crowd cheers loudly as they're all revealed to be back in the Big Brother studios. All 14 house guests stand in 2 lines…

"Hello houseguests!"

"HI JULIE!" the houseguests replied together.

"…are you all ready to get this started? It is time to say goodbye to your everyday lives because your summer vacation begins the second you walk through those doors. The first 5 to enter the big brother house are Mercedes, Noah, Santana, Kurt and Rachel."

The first 4 houseguest proceeded to grab their bags and headed on in. The crowd and remaining houseguests could hear the first 5 houseguests scream as they saw the inside of the house.

"WE'RE HERE!" Rachel screeched as she threw her bag to the side.

Puck also threw his bag to the side he leaned down to embrace the short brunette who was jumping up and down with her arms out "This house is sick! Which one of you ladies wants a showmance with Puckasaurus?!" he yelled out as the other 3 introduced themselves to each other.

"Don't get ahead of yourself there big guy" Mercedes said as she embraced him next. This guy was cute. A little too brawny for her taste and loud but he was a good looking man. She wouldn't say that to his face yet but she wouldn't mind cuddling with him at night.

"You guys lets get beds before everyone else comes in!" Kurt suggested trying his best to remain calm.

"Zebra pants is right lets go!" Santana reached down and grabbed her bag before she hightailed towards a possible bedroom.

Kurt grabbed his bag before pulling Mercedes right along with him. He had, had a feeling almost as soon as he had seen the beautiful African Queen walk into the room that they would become great friends.

"This bed looks lovely. These colours are wonderful!" Rachel said putting her bag down in a bright pink room.

Santana glanced in and shook her head and headed in the other direction.

"I hate her already" Santana was almost glaring into the camera in the diary room as if cursing the production team of Big Brother.

Mercedes and Kurt set their bags down in what was called the Hollywood Room. There was red carpet, gold walls, big red curtains, vanity mirrors and more importantly 3 cushy beds. Someone would more than likely be joining them in the third bed so they set their bags down in the two beds that sat beside each other.

More excited voices were heard towards the front.

"Looks like more people came in." Kurt said

Mercedes nodded "Sounds like it. We should get out there." After fluffing her hair she and Kurt stepped out of their room and headed towards all the noise.

The game had officially begun.


End file.
